


a little motherly love

by charjace



Series: Maryse; Mother of All [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All Relationships are Background and or Slow Build in this one, Background Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Background Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Gen, Magnus will come bc i'm making this a series, Maia Roberts - Mentioned - Freeform, Malec to come, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: maryse was once jocelyn's parabatai, and when jocelyn died got custody over clary and raised her. this is maryse and her children





	a little motherly love

Being a woman and a Shadowhunter was not an easy task, because the Clave liked to take the women and make them the helpers for the men, for the true soldiers. This is what her own mother had drilled in her, she drilled into her how to cook, how to clean and how to do as a man says. But she wanted to be a solider like her father and brother.  She loved the weapons, so in the academy, she pushed herself to be the best. She strived to be the best Shadowhunter out there, because back then, being a female and a Shadowhunter meant that they'd bench them the moment they could.

Some part of her mind tells her that this is the reason she had joined Valentine's crusade, because he let anyone join so long as they were loyal to him. She knows that he saw the determination in her, so made her practically his second in command, and it was the best feeling and a way to defy against her mother and her old-fashioned ways. Even after falling pregnant with her first child, Valentine didn't bench her from the mission, or even after. She fought and fought and loved the thrill and seeing others see her in this light that she hadn't seen the trouble it would cause others, or how far Valentine was truly willing to go to complete his mission.

Valentine was an amazing manipulator and captured everyone with his words but it wasn't a month before the Uprising that she started to see his ways were wrong. He  _turned_  his parabatai last year, left Luke for dead, she learnt the truth as Jocelyn was laying on her bed, her breathing uneven as Maryse held a little baby girl in her arms.

"Mama, is Lyn okay?" A little three-year-old Alec asks as he walks into the room, a little frown forming upon his features as he looked at the redhead woman and then at his mother who was starting to breathe just like Jocelyn.

"Alexander, can you take Clarissa?" She asks her son, before bending down to hand the little baby to him. "Show Isabelle, yeah?"

Alec nods his head and takes hold of the infant and taking her out of the room as Maryse collapses with pain wracking its way through her body, she knew what it meant and she went to grab a hold of Jocelyn's hand into her own.

"D-Don't let Valentine take her, promise me Maryse," Jocelyn's voice is broken, and shallow and Maryse is fumbling for her stele. "It's no use Maryse, you know it. Just, take care of my daughter please."

"But it could work, you could-,"

"Maryse, just take care of yourself and your children," Jocelyn says, and the colour is draining quicker and Maryse let's out a cry as she feels Jocelyn take her last breath. Her hand clamping over her shoulder blade where her once Parabatai rune was, now most likely faded into nothing.

Alec had ran into the room, hugging his mother tightly when he saw that Jocelyn wasn't moving. She runs her hand through her child's hair, whispering _It's going to be okay, it's all right_.

Jocelyn's death just fuelled Valentine more, and Maryse saw very clearly how wrong it was. For the past month, Maryse has been looking after her children and Clary, and was with them when the Uprise went on, Robert took over her part in the Circle, and she knows Valentine hated it. He had told her the night before that she disgusted him, that she should have saved his wife, that it's only because of the bond the pair shared that he is even allowing her near his daughter.

She took it and buried it deep in herself, Robert had been at his side. She wanted to shout at them, that Robert  _lost_  his parabatai due to ignorance and Valentine had purposefully severed his ties. She slept in Alec's room that night as her child cuddled into her chest.

There was a fire at the Fairchild house, killing everyone within the house. Including Valentine and his son, and Jocelyn's mother. The Circle members were rounded up and punished, this included herself and she took it with pride. She screwed up, she did wrong and deserved the punishment – she only fought because of the children, to protect them and have them grow up in the world that they were born into. The Clave took pity on her children, because their numbers weren't too high and banishing them from their world would make the numbers go down. So a deal is made, the Circle rune to be removed and they're sent to the New York Institute, only allowed in Idris for Clave business. Robert took on most the Clave work, while she took to looking after the children.

She watched them grow up, and train together, and gladly took in Michael Wayland's child when he came along. A shattered boy at her doorstep, welcomed into the Lightwood family. It was the least she could do for an old friend, one who saw what she saw faster then she had, someone who didn't deserved to be snubbed due to  _love._

"I've got a new brother? Yay, I'm Clary," The redhead beams at the blond boy who was standing next to the Clave official.

"Welcome to the family, I'm Maryse and that is Clarissa, and this is Alexander and Isabelle," She introduces all her children, pointing to them as she spoke their names.

"What's your name?" An eight-year-old Isabelle asked the new boy, her new brother.

"I don't know, I think it's Johnathan Christopher," The blond boy spoke, his stance was strong and held high but she can see the brokenness in those young, yet old colourful eyes.

"Well, then, we'll call you Jace, how's that sound?" She asks, looking at the boy with a smile.

Four children in her care, who will all ride and die for each other it's the best thing that she could ever ask for. When her boys were teenagers, they became Parabatai and it almost broke her heart, because the three pairs she knows of, they didn't end too well but if it made her boys happy, she would support them. She watched as Isabelle grew into a version of herself, one that she would have loved to have been at that age, watched as Clary grew more and more like her mother every day, nothing like her god-awful father. Watched as Jace started to become more comfortable around them, no longer expecting a punishment for something so small or crying himself to sleep, and how he's learnt to ask for help from his siblings. Watched as Alec was becoming a strong leader, someone she wishes she had back when she was younger, someone who is going to go far and do it right. 

Her children were practically adults, especially by Shadowhunters standards. Clary was turning nineteen next month and it was really hard, because they didn't need her anymore. But, when Isabelle comes to her, tears brimming her eyes as she hugged her mother tightly. It let her know that, when her children get hurt they know that they can come to her.

She runs her hand through hair daughter's hair, "What's wrong Izzy?" She asks, holding her daughter close to her.

"Someone said that you were a bad mother, that you raised us wrong," Isabelle says, her voice breaking a little.

"Why would they say that?" She pulls away, holding her daughter's face in her hands.

"Because you were a part of the Circle, because... because of my relationship with Lydia, and how close we are to Luke and his pack, because of Clary and Alec." Her daughter answers.

"I've been honest about my involvement with that, and what they think of your relationships isn't important all that is important, is that you're happy," Maryse reassures her daughter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Rememb-," She was cut off by the Institute alarms going off and the two are quick to grab a weapon upon them, before heading out to the back of the place.

On their way, they saw Alec and Clary gearing up and join them, reaching the back door they saw someone walking towards them. A few seconds later, they saw that it was Jace carrying someone, and was that fear in Jace's eyes. The rest of the Lightwoods rush forward towards Jace so they could help him. The guy that Jace was carrying was a brunette, he  _looked_  mundane and was barely gasping for air due to a massive cut in his throat.

Alec took hold of the male, while Maryse fussed over her child. "He's a vampire, do we have blood?"

Maryse shook her head, "You know how the Clave is about downworlders, but if we take someone's blood we can save him. Izzy, can you set up a transfusion, we'll do it in your room Jace."

"I offer up," Jace says as he quickly follows Isabelle into the Institute, Alec carries the vampire into Jace's room where he lays the vampire on the bed, Clary setting up the pillows so that he could feed when they came in with the blood.

"Here," Isabelle says a few minutes later, holding two huge cups full of Jace's blood in her hands. "Jace wanted to give more, but I told him that two cups full will be enough. If it's not, we can get more. He is resting in the infirmary; the excuse is he needs to rest after a mission. Lydia is with him, making sure he rests."

They all give a small nod of their heads, Isabelle sitting down on the edge of the bed as she held the blood to the vampire's lips and pouring it down his throat slowly, Alec left to go check on Jace, leaving the girls with the vampire. Maryse watching as Isabelle feed the man, who could not have been eighteen when he turned. After a while, the male took hold of the blood and downed it quickly and Isabelle handed over the next one. Clary's phone went off, and she excused herself.

"What was Jace doing to be near a vampire?" Isabelle muses aloud, sure they knew Jace went out a bit to Jade Wolf, to talk to Luke – because last year, they found out that the Real Michael Wayland had died over twenty years ago, meaning that it wasn't Michael who had raised him. Then, a month after they found Valentine lurking around Jade Wolf.

Clary refused to see her father when they had captured the man, but Maryse went down and demanded answers of how he  _knew_  Jace, her son. It was shocking, hearing that the man had in fact stolen Jace out of one of her friend's stomachs after he had sentence the man's father to death by vampires. Valentine, that made sense to her when she thinks back to when Jace had first arrived and that just made her hate for the man grow. He was sentenced to death and was killed within a week of sentencing. It was satisfying, to know he  _truly_ is dead and no longer can harm her or anyone else she loves.

Maryse didn't have an answer for her daughter, the only one who would have an answer is Jace himself, or the vampire whose breathing was starting to become regular and he wiped his hand against his mouth.

"W-Where is Jace?" The vampire asks, eyes looking around with fear in his eyes.

"He's in the infirmary, resting up because he gave you the blood needed to save your life. Do you have a name we can call you by?" Isabelle asks the male, giving him a sweet smile.

"Simon. I'm Simon Lewis, and you are?"

"I'm Maryse," Maryse answers, with a smile of her own.

"Jace's mother?" The vampire, Simon moved to look over at Isabelle, "That makes you Izzy right? One of his sisters?"

"Yes, how d-,"

"Jace!" Lydia's voice yelled out before the blond male entered the room, followed by Lydia. "You gave almost  _two litres_  of blood. You shouldn't be walking without help."

"I need to see him okay," Jace says before his eyes land on Simon, and a huge smile spreads across Jace's lips and Maryse can't remember a time in which she's seen one that big grace her child's lips. Isabelle moves off the bed, taking the cups with her and goes to wash them, Lydia following behind her. "Si, you're okay."

"You're always saving my ass," Simon replies with a smile of his own, and just that interaction alone let's her know what they mean to each other.

"Maybe if you stop being clumsy, you might not be need to be saved," Jace is moving to sit on the side of the bed, and their hands intertwine together. Maryse feels like she should go now, but she has never seen Jace this  _loose_ , not even around Alec, his parabatai. "I would kiss you, but I know my mother is still here."

"If you want me gone Jace-,"

"Could stay for a while, sing that lullaby you sung to us as children?" Jace asks, eyes looking like that scared little boy from those years ago. She smiles, and watches as the pair move to lay down next to each other and she sings the song, she sung for her children when they're upset.

Clary's birthday comes around, and they're celebrating it Jade Wolf. She was talking with Luke when she noticed Clary and Maia sneaking kisses, grins wide and bright after each one. Seeing her children in love, made her wish that she had something like that herself. Robert never truly loved her, Valentine's words were just manipulation and Jocelyn, that was forbidden in many forms.

Jace and Simon were sitting in one of the booths chatting away, Jace's fingers playing with Simon's. Jace always having needed something in his hands to touch or move. Lydia and Isabelle were with Alec, talking with Russell, Gretel and Alaric, the girl's hands linked together as they had fun.

Time for the party to end, and Luke is walking everyone back to the Insitute (Jace was taking Simon home, and Clary was staying with Maia). Reaching the footsteps, the younger ones walk into the place leaving Maryse to thank the werewolf.

"Thank you for letting us host Clary's birthday at Jade Wolf," Maryse offers, smiling up at Luke. After Jocelyn, she went and found Luke. Apologised to him and informed him of Jocelyn's death. It had taken a while, but they soon got their friendship back on tracks. She's sure that her children think of him more of a father figure then they do of Robert, and that doesn't bother her a bit.

"Anything for you five, you know that. You've shown your loyal ship to the downworld, you guys are welcome there anytime and you know that," Luke answers, a smile so warming that she feels light and  _happy_. 

She really only feels that way around her children, or Luke. Maybe, there could be something once things with Robert are settled and she is as free as she can be of the man who took her for her looks, only to find someone younger.

"I still would like to thank you," She places a soft kiss to Luke's cheek and says a goodbye before making her way back into the Institue.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm making this a series, i will have a fanfic based around each ship - each of their own in this universe.


End file.
